r_dwmafandomcom-20200216-history
Monsoon
Monsoon is a first year NOT level Meister. He is an Ace soul type. He is partnered with Vincent Orthos. Soul Count is Currently at Twelve. School Count is Eleven. Theme Song/Battle Theme Abilities Monsoon is skilled with most melee weapons as well as using Sai. He knows the Southern Praying Mantis fighting style as well. His obsession with Sociology and Psychology has given him the ability to read peoples faces and Sense their Motives. Has the Fortitude to take some punches and is courageous enough to stare in the face of death. Soul Perception Level Two: '''Monsoon posesses the ability to look at souls around him. '''Ambidextrous: Monsoon is proficient in using both hands as his primary hand. Soul Force: Monsoon can channel his soul into blows for extra lethal damage. Lock Picking: Monsoon possesses the ability to pick locks, something he picked up breaking into buildings for shelter. '''Sixth Sense: '''Monsoon can sense things before they occur sometimes. '''Heroic Resolve: '''Doubles the Heroic Points Statistics *Strength: 34 *Endurance: 34 *Agility: 35 *Willpower: 34 *Intelligence: 44 *Perception: 43 *Charisma: 28 *Wavelength: 40 *Health Points: 13 *Hero Points: 36 *Soul Pool: 8 *Madness Points: 7 *Link Resonance with Orthos: 42 Backstory Monsoon is presumed to have been born in Hong Kong, China. Monsoon gets his name from being found in the middle of a monsoon on an orphanage door step. It is presumed his parents could not keep him because of China's One Child policies. He did not agree with being in an orphanage as he typically did not agree with people, and therefore did not wish to be adopted, so he often ran away and lived on his own in the city. Monsoon has only ever loved one person in his life, so far, a girl by the name of Mistral. The day Monsoon worked up the nerve to tell her that he loved her he went to the factory she had been staying in and found her dead, a soon to be Kishin Egg crouched over her body, about to grab the soul. When Monsoon saw the body and the small floating blue orb he snapped, grabbing a rusty lead pipe from the floor and beating the man to death. As soon as he had done so he realized everything would be pinned on him if they were found and so he ran as far as he could. Afterwards he became obsessed with memes, he had been reading The Selfish Gene at the time and felt everything suddenly made sense to him. At the same time he realized what he had seen was a soul and began attempting to join the DWMA. He now attends the DWMA as a NOT class Meister. Appearance Monsoon is six feet tall, has Snow White hair that goes slightly past his shoulders, and a medium muscle tone. He face is thin and his eyes cold black, he has a cruel smile no matter how hard he attempts to make it seem friendly. His soul is white with two small red and blue orbs orbiting within, he isn't aware of how large his own soul is. He is of supposed Chinese descent. Missions Let Sleeping Dogs Lie - 1 Soul Sun on Dead - 1 Soul In the Dark and Scary Woods - 2 Souls Among the Darkness - 1 Soul Red Sun Over Paradise - 1 Soul Grinding Up On Souls - 2 Souls Creepy Fuckin' Crawlies - 2 Souls A Little Off The Top - 1 Soul Interesting Events Fight Fight Fight - Kicked Raizu's Ass in a Duel Time to Train -Received a Scythe from Sid In the Dark and Scary Woods - Mind Fucked by Slenderman The First Rule of Fight Club - He and Orthos fought BlackStar, tanking quite a few heavy shots. Resonance achieved for the first time. Grinding Up On Souls - Got stabbed through the gut by a broken skateboard. Possible scar across the gut. Marks First Health Damage. Creepy Fuckin' Crawlies - Got impaled by a meat hook through the shoulder, headed towards a raging inferno. Managed to pull himself off, possible scar on the shoulder. A Little Off The Top - First major health loss. Brought to two health by Soul Force backfiring, Orthos couldn't manage to land a hit. Monsoon got up, disarmed him after tripping him, stole the Switchblade the Egg used, stabbed it near the heart, throat, and then right in the face. Took Switchblade as a prize. Category:Meister Students